Being Anna
by rightmirrorsound
Summary: Ne, I suck at summaries.


Although there are not a lot of actual characters from the book in this first chapter, I'm hoping to introduce them really soon. Stein and Spirit aren't mine. You guys probably know that. So, if anyone reads this, I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks in advance!

Slowly, the girl smiled. Although it had seemed like a bad idea at first, it was true, what her sister had said. Despite the fact that they both cared deeply for their boyfriends, how could they know their love was true if they didn't try with others? No one would ever know, and that's why people cheated. To make sure they were truly happy with the one they were with, right?

When Anna had first brought up the idea a week ago, Sabrina had swiftly said no and refused to listen. However, despite her reverent denial then, she could not get the thought off of her mind once it was brought up. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Maybe it could work out. They could switch places once, or maybe twice, and make sure they really cared for their boyfriends.

Before she had realized what she was doing, she had whipped out her phone and dialed Anna's number. Her thumb hesitated at the call button, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. She quickly shook away her hesitation and pushed her finger down on the button that would soon change her life.

"Anna?" Sabrina said into the phone. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. We need to talk."

"If this is you calling to laugh at me some more, than forget it." Anna said, and it made Sabrina smile slightly.

"If you really thought that, you would never have picked up." Sabrina said, and although she was amused, the feeling that her sister had known she would change her mind bugged her a little. "I've changed my mind."

"I know." Anna said. "You've been ignoring me, so why else would you call?"

This explanation bugged Sabrina, but she wasn't sure why, so she moved it away from her mind, She could worry about these things later, when she will have more context.

"I guess that makes sense." Sabrina laughed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well," Anna started, and then paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow impeccably before realizing that her twin was in no position to see her. "Yes, of course."

"Well, if you're certain," Anna started, and Sabrina butted in.

"-Which I am-"

"-Then all we need to do is get ready for dates together, and go on them at the same time." Anna finished.

"I'm not quite sure that I follow."

"Our hair, our eyes, and even our figures are identical. The only difference is in personality." Anna said. "But I know you like the back of my hand, and the same goes the other way around. The only one who can tell us apart is Hans."

"True," Sabrina said. "But why do we have to get ready together?"

Anna sighed, and the sound alone made Sabrina want to attack something. "Because I'll need to wear your clothes, and you'll need to wear mine."

"Oh." Sabrina was quiet for a minute. "Are you sure that this is really a good idea?"

"It's too late to back out now, Bree." Anna said. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said, knowing her sister had already hung up. "See you tonight."

She looked around her room mournfully, starting to realize that if they were wrong, and Stein and Spirit could tell them apart, then all of the pictures she had up would only be that. Pictures.

She stared into the mirror, and saw her reflection. Wavy, auburn hair fell down to her mid-torso, and her green eyes seemed to sparkle with a sick kind of anticipation. Suddenly, the reflection's lips turned into a wicked smile. Sabrina bit back a scream and turned away from the mirror quickly, trying to get her bearings about her.

When she faced the mirror again, there was no creepy smile. Just her, looking ten shades paler than normal. Never taking her eyes of the mirror, she reached for her make-up bag.

After all, she had a date to attend that evening, just as Anna did. And, although she wouldn't be attending as herself, she still had to look her best. If she wasn't aesthetically-pleasing to Stein, then she could at least make sure Spirit was happy with her looks.

Sabrina looked sadly towards a picture of her and Stein when they first met. Hans hadn't trusted Stein from the start, let alone with one of his two younger sisters, so he had taken pictures of her undergoing surgery. He probably had thought he could catch a picture if Stein attempted anything.

In all actuality, Sabrina wasn't sure why she kept this picture. She'd been unconscious, so it wasn't like she remembered any of it. From what she was told, however, he had sat there for hours after the surgery was done, waiting for her to get better. To wake up and explain what happened.

Sabrina shook her head slightly, allowing a rueful smile to light her lips. Stein really was a sweetie, he just didn't know how to properly express himself.

She felt pained, now, but it was too late to change anything. Anna was probably already steamed that she had waited this long to say yes, and then to cancel it? Sabrina could just imagine the torture plans her twin would come up with...

But, it's not as though there weren't any merits to the plan. Maybe this was a way of testing the waters, and making sure that she really wanted to spend forever with a scalpel-loving maniac (said lovingly, of course).

Sabrina set about busying herself for the date. Hopefully, Anna was faring better than she.


End file.
